Invasion of The Space Pumpkins
On the Night of Halloween, an invasion from beyond the stars unintentionally causes hijinks and mayhem for Everett. The only ones who can stop it are... the M.O.N.S.ters Squad. Summary The Night the Field Woke Up Deep in the wilderness of Everett, Washington, laid a farm with a large pumpkin patch laid. Then, a large meteorite crashes into the center of the pumpkin patch, and begins to emit a green glow that spreads throughout the pumpkin patch until it stopped making the pumpkins look normal. The farmer who grows them comes out thinking someone is messing with his pumpkins, but finds nothing but his pumpkins. He starts to go back inside, but notices that the pumpkins are getting closer to the house. He is than caught it vines out of the blue and was captured as the sounds of mischievous laughter is the last thing he hears before becoming unconscious. Preparing for Halloween Hijinks One week later, at the M.O.N. Base located in the basement of the Bio Tech Corp, the members of the M.O.N. team, a group of monsters who help the government keep supernatural incidents under control are excited for Halloween night. Zack, the zombie of the group does his monster zombie impressions to scare the girls who are present consisting of Irene the cyclops, Tanya the ogre, Raptor the harpy, and Suu the slime. They girls are all scared but in a fun way by Zack's zombie impressions but suddenly a large shadowed figured appears behind him which scares Zack into Tanya's arms. The figure turns out to be Dru the tree man and Zahir the genie. As they continue, getting ready consisting of Suu learning more about Halloween, morphing to decide what to go as, Polly the Kobold saying that Suu would have to switch forms to sit on Johnny, they are joined by Rebecca the fly girl, Jaqueline the Hyde creature, and Glaudia, the frankenstein of the group who reveal that they have the night off from duty. Everyone is excited for the night for different reasons such as the group getting to be themselves while Rebecca going on a date with Artie, although Kirk the were bat is not looking forward to Halloween due to being bullied one night and losing all his candy leading him to loath the holiday ever since. Just then, the leader of the team, Vincent the ubber werewolf and Rebecca's little brother Johnny arrive telling them they have a situation, meaning the group will have to hold off their Halloween activities. They have detected the meteorite impact in Everett, Washington a week ago and that the team has to go investigate without letting anyone know about it. Meanwhile at Farmer John's Pumpkin Farm, a huge crowd of people are taking advantage of all the pumpkins being for free this year despite there being no sign of Farmer John. They begin to take many pumpkins home, unaware of the danger they are bringing back to town. Trick or Treat At the Harris household in Everett, Rebecca and Johnny's dad, Maxwell and Artie Nesia just finished setting up the house for the Halloween party and trick or treaters that night when the team arrives outside the house thanks to Zahir's magic. With some quick thinking from Rebecca, she manages to get Johnny and Artie to distract her dad from going to get more pumpkins by saying she'll get them, without revealing the mission to him. They then split into two teams, Rebecca, Vincent, Polly, Jaqueline, and Claudia go to investigate the pumpkin patch for the alien presence, while Zahir, Kirk, Zack, Raptor, Dru, Suu, Irene, and Tanya go look around the town. In town, the group all become distracted with the trick or treaters around. Kirk went with Raptor and Suu to help with their first Halloween, Zack ran off to scare some people with Zahir, and Dru going to keep them both out of trouble, and Irene and Tanya went off to trick or treat on their own. Suu and Raptor tried trick or treating, but ended up standing at their first house due to not remembering what to say (Suu mimicked Raptor in the situation). Kirk continued checking out citizens until he caught up with Suu and Raptor, helping them with the old lady who answered the door, and was given a swirly pop like his first Halloween. This begins to restore his Halloween spirit as he leads the girls off for more candy. Zahir and Zack were having a hard time scaring people due to their appearance being taken lightly, but Dru was being chased by WWI veterans and a lumberjack family, and Tanya and Irene were invited to a Halloween party by two exchange students due to being seen as an Oni and a Monoeye, instead of an Ogre and Cyclops, while Irene was given a new Japanese outfit. Meanwhile at another house, a father and son are working on carving a pumpking that suddenly makes a face of it's own and talks in gibberish. This scares the mother who joined them causing her to drop the bowl of candy she was carrying on the floor. The pumpkin grows a body out of itself and goes to consume the candy while continuing to scare the family. The Invasion Commences Trivia *This chapter is an unofficial pilot chapter for the M.O.N.S.ters Team before their Full Moon High debut. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Side Stories